Come At Me
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: Written for lowi's The Title Challenge at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. Teddy/LilyLuna. They're both holding back and they know that what they have is forbidden.


**Hey hey hey everybody! Here is my response to ****lowi's The Title Challenge. I gotta say thanks to everyone at The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum - you guys are the best muse I've ever had! If anyone wishes to be inspired, GO THERE NOW! Thanks a million to wynnebat for BETA'ing this story! Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

"Teddy," Lily breathes, like she can't get enough air, like she can't get the cold crystals of oxygen into her lungs, "Teddy, one last time, Teddy."

He looks away from her, because he can't even _stand _to be in her vicinity right now. He hates himself for what he is – what he does – what he's doing to Victoire.

"I love Victoire, Lily," he says, forcing the words past the knives in his throat.

"That doesn't mean you can't come at me one last time," she says, her hands balled up into the tightest fists he's ever seen, "Please, Teddy – I know that you're getting married tomorrow , but, but, Teddy, I swear, after this I'll leave you alone and I'll _let _you be with her. But for right now…I want you to hold me and I want you to love me and I want you to come at me _hard,_ Teddy."

"Have you been drinking?" he asks, more of a statement than a question. He moves slightly away from her, because what they have is _forbidden_.

"No, Teddy," she says, her voice a lonesome, sorrowful chord swept away on a grasping gust of wind, "No, Teddy. I just want you to give me a kiss I can remember, a kiss to keep me company in all the years I'll have alone."

"Lily, that's wrong," he says, "I can't betray Victoire. I love her."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" she asks, her eyes watering with burning, salty, ocean tears.

"You. I've made my decision," he says, hating the dagger he just stabbed in her.

"There was never a decision to make," she says, "All along, I knew you were meant for her. And someday you'll remember me, the little home wrecker."

He thinks she might be crazy, and she knows this will make her crazy.

"But for now, Teddy, pretend to need me like I need you," she says, "Give a lonely girl something to remember."

"Not when I'm engaged," he says, determined to stand firm on his decision.

"It can be innocent," she says desperately, "Just once, lightly, even on the cheek – it'd make me happy."

"I have to go, Lily," he says.

"No, no you don't," she says, "You'll be my cousin in law after this. Surely one cousin could kiss another one on the cheek?"

"No, Lily!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're eighteen and I'm twenty-nine! Because I'm an adult and you're just a kid! Because I'm engaged!"

Her face falls, and it stays down.

"Goodbye Teddy," she says, her voice cracking.

Rain begins to fall as he turns away, leaving the woods to go back to the house where his bride is waiting.

She stands there, alone in the rain.

He knows she's always loved the rain – it hides the tears she's always shedding.

Crystal raindrops, crystal tears – all of them falling, falling, falling.

"Why does it hurt to love you?" she whispers, her words falling from her lips – tiny crystals to be washed away.

Years pass.

She's perfect – beautiful, successful, smart, witty – everything everyone dreamed her to be and more.

But she's also hard – harder than crystal, and harder to shatter.

"I've missed you, Lily," he says, hugging her. They haven't seen each other in five years.

Her body stiffens – hardens.

"Nice to see you, Teddy," she says, her voice emotionless and blank.

"Lily!" a voice calls, and a pale-haired man joins them, putting his arm around Lily.

"Oh, Teddy, this is Scorpius – my fiancé," she says, her eyes dull, her voice flat.

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius," he says, trying to hide his shock. Scorpius nods, and then goes to talk to Lily's parents.

"I'm happy for you, Lily," he says.

"I'm happy too," she says lamely, and they both know that she's lying.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" she asks, visibly deflating, "Happy? I can never be happy."

"Is this about me, Lily?"

"No," she says, confident in this one fact at least, "No Teddy, it's not about you anymore."

The day before her wedding, she's sitting out on the bench in the woods, her eyes closed, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Lily," he says, approaching her, "One last time, Lily. Like we used to."

"No, Teddy. You're married, I'm engaged. You said no so long ago. Now I'm just returning the favor."

She turns and leaves him alone in the woods.

"Come at me, Lily," he whispers as she leaves him far behind.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and give me criticisms, complaints, compliments, confusions, lumps of coal...jk. Speaking of coal, if anyone wants me to write them a Christmas present, I'm more than willing! :) Just PM me! :) Love always, Lily**


End file.
